degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drayden Stone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EK2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 16:49, September 6, 2010 Bro.<3 My icon is fabulous and I can't change it. >.< HaleyCoyne (talk) 17:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm vegan so I can't eat Fish and Cookies contain milk diary products sometimes. :P HaleyCoyne (talk) 17:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Last week. xD Would you ever become vegan? (: HaleyCoyne (talk) 18:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It's kind of tiring to be vegan since I can't really eat out anymore but I still order them curly fries! :D HaleyCoyne (talk) 18:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fruits, veggies, salads, vegan pizza, rice, tufo, stir-fry vegertables and make "milk" shakes or smoothies. (: The milk is almond milk is what I use for my cereal and shakes. HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It just pizza without the cheese and you add veggies or some vegans use fake cheese. xD There's also vegan ice cream and doughnuts. HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) There's a lot of fake "meat" stuff and "dairy" prouducts which is why so many vegans are turning fat. xD But for the fake doughnuts I have no idea what they use and for vegan ice cream they use almond milk and it taste the same as regular ice cream! HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I am but I feel so alone eating an apple when my family is eating like a hamburger. xD HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I will.... o.o HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Poor baby cows. D: Would you ever eat a Kelly burger aka a burger made out Kelly Kelly? ;) HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) He's not my celeb crush anymore it's now Bam from Jackass. XD HaleyCoyne (talk) 19:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello! Aw, thanks Adam! :D Btw, welcome back ^.^ I am a man of many hats. 17:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Guess who's back, back again? Adam's back, tell a friend :D I am a man of many hats. 18:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I try c: I am a man of many hats. 18:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. omg Icy fanytastic baby 17:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) b b b my bff Icy fanytastic baby 14:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Title says it all :) Donna - I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!! (talk) 23:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ps Why or how did you get banned from chat when you re-joined this wiki? Donna - I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!! (talk) 23:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm back Hi, Adam... Back again eh? How many times is this now? Well, that's good that you're staying away from chat. If you ever want to go on though, just go ahead, I honestly wouldn't care. :P Uh, what does bad blood even mean, LOL. xD Ahh, haha, I know you don't want to see me around. ;) Nice try though. xP ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 05:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well it seems like many more times. :3 Chat is okay. I'm a lot happier in it now. :) I don't go on too much, but still a few times a week and I'm being my normal self now that I don't have to be afraid to say stuff. :P LOL, okay, I don't know why you would want me around though, haha. It's nice of you to say that anyways. :3 I can block your Axel account if you want by the way. :) ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 11:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well coudln't I just block your Axel account or will that effect the Drayden Stone one too? :o ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 19:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm back. That's cool you're back; I'd try to avoid people you have problems with and everyone and stay out of drama. I removed the chat ban for you, though I'm not sure how to remove your other account from the leaderboard. Have fun editing. x3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I hope it is. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow ok Thanks for not saying hi to me u hoe :P~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 06:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes you are a hoe, and I dont hold grudges for very long :D~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 19:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) U a stupid hoe okok stop denying it~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 00:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You're both~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 00:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It's not rood if it's true~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 00:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ya sure especially that perfect spelling omg~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 00:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ya such a good speller :P~Michi You don't know you're beautiful 00:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation Adam, the disambiguation are there 4 a reason. They shouldn't b Candidates for deletion. I know you have been here longer than me but, i do know that these pages should not get that category becauese they do help. Thank You :) Kelbelzx3 (talk) 17:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Kelbelzx3 RE:I'm back Hey,Adam! Good to see you back.It's hard staying away from the wiki. xD You probably already know this but I deleted my personal Tumblr but I have another one dedicated to One Direction and I'll follow you on it.Hope you like your dash spammed with Zayn Malik,haha. CamilleA05 ♥ 05:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam. what's up? I was wondering if you know how to edit the tabblets on the main page, because I tried editing the "characters" section and I didn't understand how it works exactly. If you could explain to me how to edit it I'd highly appreciate it. Thanks =] H.R.S (talk) 04:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh lol, OK. Do you know if there's anyone I can ask? Thanks Adam. H.R.S (talk) 08:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fake plots Ha, I warned her, but I love BMW, too. ^o^ I didn't really like Rachel.. But I shipped the hell of Cory/Shawn and Cory/Topanga. XD I also really liked Shawn/Angela! Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC)